Jealously's Development
by Uniasus
Summary: Rhode gave a small closed mouth giggle as she leaned forward on the golem umbrella. "Such eyes, what have I done to deserve them?" "You stole his first kiss." RoadXAllenxKanda


Jealousy's Development

_By Uniasus_

* * *

><p>He pulled back and stared at Allen. His face was flushed, his chest rising in time with his rapid breathing, and his eyes were wide with something Kanda couldn't place.<p>

He wanted to say Allen looked that way because of the kiss, that Kanda's quick action of pushing him against the wall and capturing his lips was responsible.

But it could have been the sparring match they just had. It's not like Allen had responded or anything and Kanda tried to ignore the pain in his chest that had started to bloom as a result.

"What? Upset I stole your first kiss?"

"That wasn't my first time being kissed."

Kanda frowned, but then Allen arched into him and ran his tongue along Kanda's bottom lip before starting a full fledged kiss. "But you're the first person _I _kissed."

* * *

><p>Allen was off fighting a level four, which was fine by Kanda. He wasn't that worried at the other exorcist's ability to finish it and he had his own opponent at the moment. Someone he really had a score with.<p>

Rhode gave a small closed mouth giggle as she leaned forward on the golem umbrella. "Such eyes, what have I done to deserve them?"

"You stole his first kiss," Kanda adjusted his grip on Mugen.

The Noah smiled. "I did, didn't I?" She licked her lips. "I would have stolen more if there had been the time. He tasted rather good."

Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Allen-kun didn't push me away either, I wonder…" her eyes glinted.

Kanda charged.

* * *

><p>It was a simple mission made less so by the worry in his stomach for the lover back at HQ sick with a fever. But Allen had said the romp on the roof during a thunderstorm was something he'd do again in a heartbeat. But still, it didn't prevent Kanda from worrying.<p>

And then the simple mission of 'destroy the level ones that have gathered in this town' became less simple as the Noah he hated the most showed up.

Kanda didn't know why he didn't start a fight at first sight, he should have, but something about her demeanor had him pause. She walked up to him, skin human white, the same color of Allen's skin come to think of it, with no Lero in sight and just stopped at the end of his sword. Hands clasped behind her back she rocked back and forth on her feet before bending to look around him.

"No Allen-kun?"

Kanda growled, but Rhode ignored it.

"Can you give him something for me?" she asked and before Kanda could spit out a solid 'no' she had spun around Mugen, fisted his shirt, and brought him down for a kiss.

Instinctually, he kissed back.

They pushed away at the same time.

"Allen-kun tastes better," she said.

"I second that," he wanted to wipe his mouth, but his arms wouldn't obey.

"But I can see why he likes you," Rhode purred, bending forward. "Too bad for you, I like him better." She leaned back and summoned her door. "Make sure you give me him my present!"

* * *

><p>Kanda licked his lips before knocking on Allen's door, tasting Rhode on them still.<p>

The door opened to reveal Allen, silver eyes alight with joy and all signs of his fever gone.

"Kanda!"

The older exorcist quickly slipped inside and closed the door by pressing Allen against it. Kanda nuzzled his nose into Allen's neck and then whispered in his ear. "I brought you a present."

"Yeah?" Allen's voice had lowered a half tone and his arms circled Kanda's back.

"Mmm," And Kanda kissed him, leaving Allen to think the gift was only from him.

* * *

><p>Allen was lying amongst the rubble of a building, bleeding from a wound in his side, struggling against the creeping gray tone taking over his body. His hair had already gone wavy and his mercury eyes had gold flakes floating in them. He was gasping for breath, hands fisted around bit of concrete as he tried to fight his internal struggle.<p>

Kanda knew the boy was unable to see the akuma around them, unable to see Kanda himself standing over him and sending forth illusions to protect the both of them.

"Allen!" Kanda called every so often, hoping that like before the sound of his voice, of the boy hearing his own name would allow the younger exorcist to stay in control.

But Allen kept gasping and the gray and gold were taking over.

The akuma stopped attacking and Kanda took advantage of the calm to look towards Allen. Rhode was there, brushing aside white locks and then leaning down to plant a kiss on gasping lips.

Kanda roughly pulled her off.

"I can save him," she offered, "Send Neah somewhere else and prevent Allen from turning into a Noah."

"Why would you do that?" Kanda asked, hand around her throat.

"Cuz I don't want Allen to disappear either."

They stared at each other, but Kanda could only see truth in her eyes and released her.

"I won't do it for free."

"What do you want?" Because he's willing to pay a lot, to keep Allen by his side.

"You have to share him with me."

"No!"

But Rhode just smiled because as the puddle of blood under Allen grew, as his eyes were almost completely gold, as only his neck, head, and right arm were white, Kanda knew he would lose either way. It was all a question of how much he wanted to lose, all or part?

He licked his lips, remembering the kiss he had gifted Allen with after his fever.

"You'll come live at the Order? I doubt your family will appreciate what you're going to do." He spoke fast, knowing time was of the essence.

Rhode answered just as quickly, as if she knew this already. "Yes."

And then both the Noah and Allen went still as they disappeared into Rhode's mind. Kanda had just enough time to make sure Allen was still breathing before what ever was keeping the akuma from attacking disappeared and he was once again acting as guardian.

* * *

><p>It made him smirk, seeing the looks on Lavi's and Crowley's faces, as Kanda joined up with them after the battle. Allen was in his arms, psyche stabilized and cured even if his body wasn't, and Rhode was skip-walking beside him, her fingers reaching out to touch Allen's face every so often.<p>

"Um, Kanda," Lavi said, fingering his hammer, "Why aren't you attacking her?"

Rhode leaned in and kissed Allen, using her fingers to push open the boy's mouth, and gave all three males a demonstration of how a kiss with someone unconscious could still cause others to become flustered.

"It's cuz we're sharing," Rhode said. And then she was hanging off Kanda's shoulder and pressing their lips together.

He bit her top lip and she pulled back, mischief bright in her eyes.

"We're gonna have fun once Allen wakes up," the Noah purred, rubbing her head along the curve of Kanda's neck before transforming into a fabric doll. She dropped onto Allen and settled into the bend of his hips.

Lavi dropped his hammer.

* * *

><p>Allen had switched rooms. He hadn't asked for it, but it happened nonetheless. He had been moved to an empty floor, down in the depths of HQ.<p>

Kanda made the move with him.

As did Rhode.

Which made the males on the floor he used to live on (Marie, Lavi, Crowley, and most of the senior science staff) really happy.

They didn't have walk in on the three of them in the shower any longer. Watch Allen get molested in the hallways. Hear the noises coming from his room.

Because while Kanda and Rhode didn't mind sharing, they weren't keen on it. So they had developed a game, a contest of sorts about who could get the most from Allen. Which essentially meant they were both jumping the poor boy at all time of the day. And watching, or hearing, the three of them, be it intentional or nor not, was a bit much.

More than one of them were having trouble believing they weren't gay.

Or just maybe Allen swinging, there had to be something about the boy that had _Kanda_ and _Rhode_ after him, willing to share, and stripping him of his clothes all the time.

And because it was hard not to want to join and they would rather not get killed for trying.

So Allen had to move, for everyone's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another late night story produced from my mind. But I rather like this one ^_^

Reviews are loved!


End file.
